


Secrets to Keep

by HexCipher (Hyshl4v4in_Sheao)



Category: Gravity Falls, Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Family Member Death, I Don't Even Know, Multi, Original Character-centric, Out of Character, POV Original Character, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 07:08:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19268278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyshl4v4in_Sheao/pseuds/HexCipher
Summary: I don't know how to explain this other than there's a lot of AUs. This work wasn't even meant to be a Gravity Falls Fanfiction but I did want to base some of the characters off of the Pines family and Bill Cipher and their names served (and still serve) as placeholders until I could come up with something. The thing is I'm not entirely sure how to change the story to be what I originally wanted it to be once I get rid of the placeholder names especially because parts of the backstory among other things need to be refined and fixed.





	1. Prologue

_(Will’s P.O.V)_  
As I saw the portal open and Bill’s outline appear I booked it into the woods and to his house. I knew I couldn’t stand against him; he’s my brother for Pete’s sake! As much as I love and value the people in this town I can’t stop him from doing this especially when I had done the same thing to help the refugees escape. The weirdness was to distract the townspeople from his kids and didn’t truly represent our dimension. He’s just trying to protect his kids, or at least the living ones, from the war that’s going on in our dimension. There is no way I could stop him from doing that. I know how much it hurts to lose someone and I knew he was just trying to not put him and his surviving kids through that again.

I knew one of his surviving kids were in this dimension already which is why I am here now. I’m going to bring him here as soon as possible. I grabbed a bag and packed the few family heirlooms that I brought with me to this dimension. I knew the weirdness could affect the heirlooms and I didn’t want them to get damaged. I threw the bag into my car.

I drove the car to the edge of town and took one last look at the town as my brother’s weirdness spell consumed it.

 

~~~~~~

 

I pulled up to the house that his kid lived in late the next night. I was worried about Bill, but my concerns were nothing to dwell on right now. I heard shouts from inside. I knocked and the door opened to reveal my brother’s ex. He simply let me in.

“Louis, your uncle is here,” he shouted down the hall. I had called ahead of time to gauge how mad his dad was about it. He honestly sounded relieved.

Louis took a bit to gather his stuff, but from the way he was holding his sketchbooks with a death grip, he obviously had trouble choosing which ones to bring. I noticed that he had a cut going across his right eye and his eye seemed clouded.

We got in the car and made sure he had everything. As we were leaving I saw Louis start to nod off. I made a mental note to come back for the rest of Louis’s stuff as soon as possible.

 

~~~~~~

 

When we pulled up to the house I noticed that there was no longer any weirdness. I knew this meant that the Pines had figured out some way to defeat Bill at least temporarily. Louis was still asleep so I picked him up and took him inside. I sat him on the couch then went to get his stuff and the heirlooms. When I put the stuff down on the coffee table I noticed that Louis’s scar changed. His scar was no longer a line going over his eye, but a triangle going around his eye. I smiled knowing that was because we were in Gravity Falls and that was where he was meant to be.


	2. Meeting the Pines

_**~~~Two Years Later~~~~**_  
 _(Louis’s P.O.V.)_  
I got up and noticed that there was a gold triangle pendant on a black wire on my bedside table with a note. The note read:

Louis,

This is an heirloom that I believe you should have. Your mother charmed it with a protection spell that will alert me or Uncle Kill. I am giving this to you because I’ve heard that the young Pines twins are going to your school now and I don’t want a repeat of what happened to your mom. Now, I must leave to help your sisters with the refugees in dimensions eighteen. I will be back by tomorrow morning, I hope.

Yours Truly,

▲William Cipher▲

I sighed, it was just like uncle Will to make extra measures to make sure I was safe. I put the pendant on even though I thought it was unnecessary. I changed from my nightclothes to a grey sweater that had a rose gold triangle in the middle, skinny jeans, and black converse.

I ate half of a pop tart, grabbed my bookbag, put my hair into a ponytail, and then started walking to school. I have to leave early since we live so far in the woods. As I was passing the Mystery Shack I saw from the corner of my good eye two people leaving the shack. I knew the shack wasn’t open so it had to be someone who lived there.

“Hey, wanna walk together?” I heard someone ask. I looked up to see it was a girl around my age and what I assumed to be her brother. The girl was wearing quite the colorful outfit and her shirt had a shooting star on it. The guy was wearing a hat with a pine tree on it and a pretty basic outfit. I put two and two together and figured out that these were the Pines twins uncle Will warned me about. The girl sort of reminded me of my twin, Ollie.

“Uh, sure,” I replied. They were already walking near me so, why not.

“Cool. My name’s Mabel and this here is my twin, Dipper,” she introduced.

“Name’s Louis Smith. It’s nice to meet you,” I said. Her brother was being quiet and seemed to be inspecting me. I decided to mess with him a little by disguising my inner voice as Bill’s and projecting it into his thoughts.

_Hey, Pine tree. How have you been?_

Mabel was rambling on about everything she was going to do this year. I watched as Dipper stopped for a moment and seemed to internally panic.

“M-Mabel, I think Bill’s back,” Dipper said as he pulled on his sister’s sleeve.

“Don’t be silly. We got rid of him,” Mabel answered, quickly. I felt she didn’t want me or Dipper to worry.

“It’s actually not that far fetched. A family in North Carolina had this demon that was terrorizing them and they thought they had gotten rid of it, but they didn’t. They simply prolonged the time between attacks because they didn’t destroy the demon’s physical form. If a demon’s physical form is destroyed they can’t, for lack of a better word, respawn,” I told them, casually. Dipper and Mabel stared at me obviously stunned. I felt weird for saying that now especially because I was talking about a whole other dimension.

“You’re wondering how I know that, aren’t you?” I asked, but I already know the answer. They nodded as if they were scared to say anything.

“Well, my uncle is a ghost hunter and his headquarters are in North Carolina. When he was called in to get rid of it for the second time and he sort of put two and two together. The demon was Jimmy Casket from the first dimension, a demon that my uncle never wanted to face again mainly because he‘s annoying,” I explained. I knew I shouldn’t be telling them this, but I wanted them to at least be a threat that knew what they were doing. Dipper seemed to be taking the information fairly well, but his sister looked like she didn’t believe me.

“How did you know that though?” Mabel asked.

“He told me in a letter which had a knife with it. He told me to destroy the knife because it was connected to Jimmy, but I didn’t,” I replied.

“Why didn’t you?”

“Because that’s no fun and besides if Jimmy was truly a threat my uncle would’ve destroyed it himself.” That was the last of our conversation before we reached school. I decided to take them to the main office to get their schedules and they went with it.

When we reached the office I asked the secretaries if I could show both of them around.

“Louis, you’ll be showing Dipper around while Jake Marley will show Mabel around,” one of the secretaries told us. Just then Marley walked in. He glared at me.

“Hi, Smith,” Marley greeted.

“Hi, Marley,” I growled. We kept stealing glances at each other as we walked to our homeroom that was until Mabel spoke up.

“Okay, what happened between you two?” Mabel asked.

“You want to explain, Marley?” I said, hoping he would explain as little as possible.

“How about you do it, Smith or should I say Ci-” Marley started only being cut off as I kicked him where the light doesn’t shine. Marley was the only person in the whole town that knew I was Bill Cipher’s child. Well, him and almost his entire pack but I didn’t want anyone else finding out. Last time he tried telling someone else he got a lot worse than a kick to the balls.

“Fuck you,” Marley hissed as he grabbed down there. I rolled my eyes; his argument was feeble at best.

“Could you get any more immature?” I asked in a sarcastic tone.

“I don’t know, How many people have you drank blood from over the summer?”

“You’re a vampire?!” Mabel practically squealed.

“Only partially. My mom was a human and my dad was a half vampire,” I lied, “And to answer your question Marley, none.”

“Will you marry me?” Mabel asked. Marley was straightening out as she said that and he doubled over in laughter.

“No,” I answered, trying to keep a straight face.

“Holy shit. You’re … you’re not gonna-?” Marley gasped between bursts of laughter.

“Shut it, Marley,” I growled. He was still laughing as he realized why I didn’t tell her why. Marley and I may have been a thing and that’s how he, and basically his entire pack, knows that I’m Bill’s son. Marley and I are actually on good terms despite our squabbles and his pack-mates don’t care about who my parents were as long as I don’t mess with them.

“Oh, I am never gonna let you live this down,” Marley promised, giggling. I knew he was going to keep that promise.

“I know. You wouldn’t be Marley otherwise,” I replied. Marley finally composed himself enough for us to keep walking. We were already supposed to be heading to first period. Marley and Mabel bid their farewells as they headed to their class. Dipper and I had music first.

 

~~~~~~

 

When we got into the music room I noticed immediately that Brandon, an alpha werewolf and one of Marley’s pack-mates, was picking a fight with Damien, the second oldest alpha werewolf. It sort of reminded me of me and Ollie’s last fight. I decided to not get in the middle of it.

“Shouldn’t we stop them?” Dipper asked.

“Nah, Brandon does this every so often and you don’t want to be his next victim,” I told Dipper.

We sat on the other side of the music room and watched. I knew Dipper wanted to stop them but knew better of it. The teacher walked in and sent them down to the office.


	3. Memories of a Dead Twin

During lunch, we found Mabel and Marley and sat with them.

“Hey, Smith,” Marley greeted. I simply growled at him as I sat down. I laid my head on my arms. Dipper and Mabel were catching up on what happened in their morning classes.

“You okay, Louis?” Marley asked. I shook my head a little bit.

“What’s wrong?” Marley interrogated. I looked up at him, not answering. I kept thinking about Ollie today and I didn’t quite know why. It wasn’t our- my birthday or anything.

“Ollie,” Marley tried. I nodded ever so slightly. Marley gave me a slight smile that told me he understood.

“What’s wrong with Louis?” Mabel asked. I dropped my head back onto my arms.

“It’s best to just let him be right now,” Marley said obviously trying to keep me from dwelling on the thoughts for too long.

“Well, Dipper and I are going to get lunch,” Mabel told Marley. Marley got up along with Mabel and Dipper.

“I’ll be right back,” Marley whispered as he passed by me. I thought about Ollie and how he had this amazing smile and a great laugh. I miss when we were kids and we still acted as though we were brothers and not enemies. I remember that last words I said to him before he took his own life: “I hate you.”

That phrase couldn’t be farther from the truth. I hated him at that moment, but that was when I thought I’d still have time to make it up to him. I remember attending his funeral with my uncles because my dad said that he didn’t want to attend because it was too much. I knew that was a lie and that he just didn’t want to grieve his freak daughter who was his son.

I snapped out of my thoughts when I felt Marley, Mabel, and Dipper sit down. I realized I’d been crying, but didn’t try to wipe my tears.

“Hey, Louis aren’t you gonna get something to eat?” Mabel asked me. I didn’t respond because I didn’t want to eat.

“He probably doesn’t want to eat,” Marley answered for me.

“Then why doesn’t he tell us that?” Mabel asked in a snide tone.

“Trust me, He’s done this before,” Marley said. I knew he was keeping me from answering because I get annoyed and angered easily when I’m thinking of Ollie.

The bell rang and I got up and grabbed my binder. Dipper rushed to catch up to me. We walked to French 1 in silence.

 

~~~~~~~~

 

The last class that Dipper and I had was a study hall. Mabel and Marley were in the study hall as well. We all sat near each other. I sat next to Marley and Mabel sat in front of Marley and Dipper next to her.

“You better now?” Marley asked.

“Yeah,” I answered as I pulled out what Marley likes to call my cipher doodle book because I only draw me and my family members in this sketchbook. I flipped to a blank page and absently started drawing. I finished the drawing and realized I had drawn how I found Ollie the day after our fight. I put my signature and the date on the picture before Mabel took my sketchbook.

“Jeez, this is depressing,” She commented and she started flipping to previous drawings. Marley carefully took the sketchbook out of her hands and handed it back to me. I quickly put it back into my binder. I had a feeling she had seen one of my drawings that had the Cipher family emblem.

“Jake, who was that, that Louis drew?” Dipper questioned. I felt snubbed because they weren’t addressing me directly.

“It was my brother,” I replied in a slightly huffy tone.

“So, you want to kill your brother?” Mabel interrogated.

“No, he’s already dead. He killed himself three years ago,” I told them trying to push away the thoughts of what his suicide note had said. His suicide note had read:

Dear Louis,

I know that when you find this you won't cry. You hate me after all. I guess I should at least explain why I killed myself. I’m dead because my so-called friends keep telling me I’m worthless and I believe them. I mean if I was worth something you and dad wouldn’t hate me. Mom could’ve still been with us if I hadn’t been so despicable. I’m sorry I was such a dick to you. I just thought if I could break you I’d be whole again, but I broke first and I’m sorry I hurt you. I hate that I went along with what people told me to do just because I wanted to be popular. I hate myself because I hurt you and so many others and I just don’t want to deal with the guilt anymore. I’m sorry.

Goodbye for the last time,

Ollie

“You okay?” I heard Marley ask. I shook my head to get my thoughts out of that dark pit they fell into.

“I’m fine,” I replied. I pulled out a journal that used to be Ollie’s. It had his suicide note in it along with diary entries. I traced the name that was on the cover: Samantha Elizabeth Cipher.

“So, what song are you gonna do for the music project?” Dipper asked. I thought for a moment and realized I should probably do something for Ollie.

“Probably something as a tribute to my brother,” I said still tracing the name.

“We could brainstorm about songs at the Mystery Shack,” Mabel suggested. I nodded knowing that if I went Marley would as well to make sure I didn’t out myself by accident. 


	4. At the Mystery Shack

When we got to the Mystery Shack I texted uncle Will to tell him that I was at the Mystery Shack with Marley.

“Dipper, Who are these people?” Sixer asked. I knew who it was because Will had told me what Sixer and Fez look like when I first moved in with him and how to tell the difference.

“This is Louis and Jake,” Dipper introduced.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you,” Sixer said, holding out his hand for a handshake. Jake shook his hand while I didn’t. I could tell I made it awkward for Sixer.

“Louis doesn’t do handshakes. He hates formalities,” Jake said so I didn’t have to explain.

“Again Jake, why doesn’t Louis say this stuff himself?” Mabel asked in the same snide tone she used earlier.

“Because he doesn’t want to,” Marley answered.

“If he didn’t want to he would tell us that himself,” Mabel insisted. I started feeling a bit annoyed.

“Well, he never really uses his words. He’s an act first, talk later kind of guy,” Marley was noticing how my annoyance towards their conversation was steadily increasing. Just before Mabel could retaliate my phone went off. I checked my phone to see who it was. Surprisingly it was my older sister Valerie. I answered my phone.

“Yello’?”

“Hey Louis, do you know what Quincy’s favorite color is?” She sounded like she was in a store.

“I think Quincy’s favorite color is salmon pink, but it depends. We both know how Quincy changes his favorite color depending on who he’s with,” I answered being careful of what I said around the Pines.

“Right do you know what type of clothes he likes or you know just what he likes in general?” She was definitely buying something for Quincy’s birthday. I was thankful I had already drawn each of the living octuplets a picture since their birthday was in around four days in this dimension.

“Again it changes with who he’s with. If he’s with you he’d say spiders or Edwardian era clothes. If he’s with James he’d say a cookbook or hipster clothes. If he’s with me he’d say a sketchbook or casual clothes. By the way, why couldn’t you just call James for this? He’s like the Quincy expert when it comes to favorites,” It was my turn to ask a question.

“He’s always with Quincy. Now, do you have any idea what he actually likes?” Valerie was obviously getting annoyed with me.

“He almost always chooses a pastel color as his favorite and anytime he’s with someone he gets super clingy when they leave, but that’s about it,” I knew the Pines were staring at me.

“Kay, thanks, bro. Talk to you tomorrow at the Double Lake Moon Ball,” Valerie said.

“See ya tomorrow, Val,” I said before hanging up.

“Who’s Val?” Dipper asked.

“The oldest of my three sisters,” I replied.

“Why do you respond to questions like that and not anything else?” Mabel was pushing my buttons.

“Because if I were to answer every idiotic question that came out of everyone’s mouth we wouldn’t get anywhere,” I answered, slightly growling.

“Idiotic?!” Mabel shouted. I seem to have struck a nerve and I smirked because I knew she was about to get physical. I wouldn’t back down if she started throwing punches.

“Both of you stop it,” Marley said, but I knew it was directed at me. Mabel walked up to me and slapped me. I was going to hit her back but didn’t because I knew Marley would go off on me.

“Mabel, What was that for?” Both Dipper and Sixer exclaimed. Marley stood there stunned and ready to hold me back if I retaliated.

“He called me an idiot!” Mabel yelled. Sixer pulled Mabel into what I assumed to be the living room. I had the sneaking suspicion that Mabel was thinking that I was Bill. I mean I gave them information that I shouldn’t have known.

“Sorry about her. Are you alright?” Dipper asked. I nodded because I was fine and even if she had kicked me in the privates I wouldn’t be affected.

“Don’t worry. He’s fine. If anything I’d say he was about to hit her back,” Marley stated.

“No, I would never hit a girl,” I defended.

“Oh, Really? Last time a girl asked you out and she slapped you because you said no you landed her in the hospital,” Marley reminded. I flushed with embarrassment because what he said was true, but it happened when we were together. I tried to retaliate, but couldn’t.

“Seems I’ve bested you once again, Smith,” Marley bragged. I growled at him and his moment was ruined by me kicking him in the privates again. He crumpled and I laughed as Sixer and Mabel returned.

“What happened?” Mabel asked.

“He kicked me in the dick again,” Marley hissed.

“Because you were bragging about being better than me,” I added.

“No, I wasn’t,” Marley defended.

“Yes, you were,” I said. I projected my inner voice to Marley and said:

Don’t argue with me unless you want me to break off the deal and you know what will happen to you if I do.

Marley huffed in response. Stanford let us be and I was glad because I knew he was curious about me.

Dipper got Marley an ice pack. I waited until Marley was okay. I checked the time on my phone and realized that it hadn’t been that long since I got here, but I was bored and tired and hungry. I really shouldn’t have skipped drinking a liquid nutrition pack this morning.

“I should get going before my uncle starts to worry,” I said, knowing Marley would see through my excuse.

“I should go with him in case his uncle asks questions,” Marley explained to Mabel and Dipper as we left.

As we were walking my stomach growled and my fangs elongated just a little. Marley put a hand on my shoulder to steady me. I was thankful that it was Marley walking with me and not someone else. Thankfully, we got to my house in under ten minutes.

Marley moved me to the couch and got me a liquid nutrition pack which was a cherry red color. I gratefully took it and drank it quickly. I became drowsy afterward because drinking one pack always makes me tired though I don’t know why. Marley sat next to me.

“You need to stop doing this. It’s going to get you in trouble one of these times,” Marley warned. I laid against him barely listening but nodded anyway. He sighed but didn’t try to move me away. He started to lightly pet my hair. I felt myself slipping into the dreamscape and soon I was in my dreamscape.


	5. Nightmares

I woke up and could tell I had been out for a few hours. Marley wasn’t anywhere to be seen, but my uncle was in the kitchen. I sat up and stretched ever so slightly. I got up and sat at the table.

“We’re having steak. I hope you don’t mind,” Will said. He was always so timid and overly sensitive about getting things right. I simply stared at the table. Will sat a plate in front of me. I started eating and Will sat down. Him being a full Ishi means he doesn’t have to eat unlike me. When I finished he took the plate and put it in the sink.

“Was Marley here when you got home?” I asked. I wondered when he had left.

“Yes. Actually, he was outside looking around. When I asked him why he was looking around he said he heard something,” Will answered, carefully choosing his words. I nodded and headed up to my room.

I picked out an outfit for tomorrow night. I chose a dark green vest, a white dress shirt, black dress pants, and black dress shoes. I was tempted to choose the light blue dress I had but thought better of it. I took off the pendant and put it on the bedside table before heading to the bathroom with my nightclothes. I took a quick shower and then got changed into my nightclothes. I burrowed under my covers and let myself drift into my dreamscape. 

 

 

**_\----DREAMSCAPE----_ **

I was walking around my old house and I had a feeling that something was off. I called out for Ollie, but there was no response. I started running from room to room, but when I got to where Ollie’s room should’ve been it was just a wall. I pounded on the wall hoping it would cave, but it didn’t. Instead, each hit to the wall cracked the floor underneath me and I didn’t realize it until I was falling into a black void. It felt like I was drowning and that I was never going to see light again. I gasped as my back hit what felt like a stone floor. The scene changed and suddenly I was riddled with bullet holes and bleeding out on a tile floor. I heard crying and I turned my head towards the sound and there was Ollie hanging from a rope motionless. I felt like I was drowning again and Ollie faded from my sight. I was in a glass box that was quickly filling up with sand. I could see thousands of Ishi watching me from outside. I started pounding on the glass hoping it would break. I called out for my mom, but I knew he could do nothing. The sand got up to my chin before the scene changed once again. My foot was caught in a bear trap and Midnight blood soldiers were quickly closing in. I started to panic I silently begged for anyone to help me as I pulled at the bear trap as best I could. I couldn’t get the bear trap off my leg and before I knew it there stood the leader of the midnight army, Luindi Xelic. Luindi had a gun to my head and fired.

 

_**\----REALITY----** _

 

I woke up in a cold sweat and felt as if someone took my heart and ripped it to shreds and handed it back to me. I started crying and clawed across my arms; my nails breaking my skin and causing scars. I stopped clawing at my arms and checked the time. It was only five o’clock, but I decided to get up and get dressed. I slipped on a dark grey sweater, jeans, the pendant, and converse. I put my hair into a messy bun and just as I was about to go downstairs my phone went off. It was the ringtone I put for Marley’s texts.

**Marley:** _you up?_

_Yeah, why?_

**Marley:** _Jus bored n can’t go back 2 sleep_

_ok. don’t know what u want me 2 do_

**Marley:** _just stay up w/ me_

_kay. I was gettin ready for school anyway_

**Marley:** _ugh don’t remind me. Btw why u up so early_

_Bad memory distorted dream_

**Marley:** _u gonna b pissy all day then_

_meh I’m better now_

**Marley:** _do u know what song ur doing yet?_

_Not yet. I’ll probably just do an old song that no one knows._

**Marley:** _so a song from a different dimension and claiming it as your own_

_Basically. Also, my uncle said u were looking around when he got home why were u_

**Marley:** _u kno how the window was cracked open_

_Yeah_

**Marley:** _I smelled Dipper and Mabel_

**Marley:** _I think they were spying on us_

I smiled because at least Marley still cared. I thought it was odd that Dipper and Mabel would be spying on us. I headed downstairs and decided to actually drink one of the liquid nutrition packs since I still had at least an hour before school. I only drank half of it because I wanted to be able to get up before school.

I woke up and saw I only had twenty minutes to get to school. I grabbed my bookbag and teleported to the trees before I reached the mystery shack. Mabel and Dipper were already at the other end. I ran to catch up with them.

“Hey,” I said as I caught up to them. I was out of breath just from running that short distance.

“Hey, Louis,” They said in unison.

“Did you choose a song for the music project?” Dipper asked.

“Well, not yet,” I replied.

“It’s due on Friday so you better find one,” Dipper reminded me.

“I know,” I said in a slightly dismissive tone.

 

~~~~~~

 

When we got to the school Marley was waiting for us. He took one look at my arms and his expression changed from indifferent to concerned. I knew he was going to want to talk.

“Hey guys, mind if I borrow Smith for a bit?” Marley asked.

“Uh, sure,” They responded.

Marley grabbed me by the arm and led me away from Dipper and Mabel. Once we were out of earshot that was when Marley started asking questions.

“You cut didn’t you?” He accused.

“No, I didn’t.”

“Don’t lie to me. Now, did you cut?”

“Why do you care?”

“Because I’m your friend and you said you had one of those nightmares.”

“Okay, So maybe I did cut just a little,” I admitted.

“A little?! Your sleeves are almost completely blue which also tells me you're forgetting to disguise your blood color,” He said as he motioned towards my sleeves. I looked down and noticed they were for the most part blue. I quickly disguised my blood because I didn’t want to risk Dipper and Mabel finding out.

“Well it seemed like a little at the time,” I said.

“It always seems like a little to you! What if it kills you one day?” I could tell Jake was fighting back tears. Even though we weren’t together anymore he was still protective of me. A werewolf’s loyalty I guess.

“You know I can’t die from cutting.”

“What if there was a gun near you? You wouldn’t be able to stop it then.”

“I would have more control than that.”

“Fine maybe you would have enough control, but can I at least ask how bad the nightmare was?”

“Well, I was in my old house and Ollie’s room wasn’t there. Then I was falling and drowning at the same time. After that, though I was lying on the ground and bleeding and I heard crying. When I looked over…,” I trailed off. I couldn’t finish without crying. I shook my head to stop thinking about that.

“Next time, just call me before you start losing your grip. Okay?”

“Kay. Do you have any idea what Dipper and Mabel were doing?”

“No, but I doubt it’s something that is good for you and your uncle. And it’s probably even worse for your mom.” I knew that Marley was concerned about my safety.

“Right, well we should go join them,” I said before heading back towards Dipper and Mabel. Marley followed suit.

“Sorry about that. Just had to discuss something with Smith,” Marley apologized. I found it odd that he was apologizing after he had already been excused, but I didn’t question it seeing as it was Marley.

“It’s fine, but may I ask what you two were talking about?” Dipper asked.

“Oh, we were just discussing Louis’s problem with hurting others,” Marley replied.

“I don’t have a problem,” I defended.

“You stabbed my brother in the neck,” He pointed out.

“He was being a dick,” I said.

“All he did was say he didn’t like your hair,” He responded.

“You know I take my hair very seriously and besides he kept walking up to me on my right side. He had it coming,” I reminded.

“Wait, what’s wrong with approaching you on the right?” Dipper questioned. I huffed. I always hated answering that question because people would always ask how I lost my sight in that eye.

“Uh, we should probably avoid that topic,” Marley said sheepishly.

“Why?” Mabel asked.

“Because I don’t like explaining it,” I hissed.

“Explaining what?” Mabel and Dipper asked. Marley opened his mouth to respond, but I quickly cut him off.

“Marley, I will shoot you in the dick if you say anything,” I threatened.

“Didn’t your uncle take your guns away?” Marley inquired.

“I still have knives. I can still stab you in the dick,” I stated. Marley got this look in his eyes that told me he was going to do something stupid. He moved away from me and more towards the side of the school.

“He’s blind in his right eye,” Marley said quickly before running off into the woods near the school.

“Marley get back here!” I yelled as I started running after him. I truly didn’t care if Dipper and Mabel chased after us. I could tell he was swerving between the trees trying to lose me because of his scent. I tracked him for a few more minutes before I started to get light headed.

I slowed as my sight blurred. I started to hyperventilate as my sight blackened. I saw a kid, not much younger than I, that was on a stage with a bag over his head and a magical field around him. There was Luindi standing behind him with a sword in her hand. She lined up the sword with the kid’s left arm and swung. The kid screamed in agony. His turquoise blood stained his clothes, the stage, and Luindi’s sword.

“This is what to traitors of the crown get,” Luindi shouted. In one fell swoop Luindi cut off the kid’s head and the magical field disappeared. My sight blackened and focused again right where I was before. I felt myself screaming out of fear. I felt as if thousands of people were surrounding me and screaming in agony each with a different death. I collapsed to the ground as the voices got louder.


	6. What the Pines Think They Know

_(Dipper’s P.O.V.)_  
Mabel and I ran after Louis and Jake. We followed them to the best of our abilities. Louis slowed down and then stopped. He started screaming and collapsed. Mabel and I went to help when a wolf burst from the bushes opposite of us.

The wolf nudged Louis and then jumped near Louis’s head. The wolf howled then jumped again. When the wolf landed yellowish gold waves rippled across the ground though when they reached us nothing happened.

A few minutes later a guy with eyes like Bill’s appeared not too far from where the wolf first emerged. The wolf circled around Louis and barked.

The guy rushed to Louis’s side and picked him up. Mabel pulled out her phone and started recording. I keep telling Mabel that Louis isn’t Bill, but something in me was starting to doubt that. I mean it made sense; He reacted positively to others pain and was secretive about himself. Though I wondered how Marley fit into all of it.

The man started walking in the direction of Louis’s house, the wolf running off. We followed the man keeping our distance, Mabel still recording.

The man entered Louis’s house and we hid in the bushes near the living room window. The man laid him down on the couch. He pulled out a phone and called someone. He spoke somewhat worriedly in a language we couldn’t understand.

A few seconds after the man hung up another guy appeared. They spoke for a few moments before the first guy disappeared again. The other guy stood there for a few seconds before turning to look at Louis.

He chuckled before pulling out a knife. He placed his free hand on Louis’s chest, raising the knife. He froze and then pulled his hand away as if he had been burned, the knife dropping.

“Bill, you clever bastard,” he growled as he looked at his hand.

Louis woke up and he immediately punched the guy. Louis scrambled to get up and ran to the other side of the room.

Louis started yelling in the strange language at the guy as he got up. Once standing, the guy picked up his knife yelling back at Louis.

Louis shouted something, from his chest appeared a glowing red triangle before promptly disappearing.

The guy tensed and got rid of his knife. A few seconds later a guy with red hair and eyes like Bill’s appeared. He was almost a spitting image of the first guy we saw except in a red color scheme.

“Louis, mind explaining why you called me?” The new man asked, looking from Louis to the other.

Louis started frantically explaining in that odd language, almost in tears. The red-haired guy seemed to get angrier the more Louis explained.

The redhead turned to the other guy, rage ever present in his eyes.

“Mivino, I’m giving you five seconds to start running,” The redhead threatened as his hand was engulfed in black flame.

The shorter man, who we guessed was Mivino, ran from the house with the red-haired man following close behind.

Once they were out of sight I dared speak.

“Let’s go show Grunkle Ford what we have,” I said.

Mabel nodded and we started walking back to the Mystery Shack.


End file.
